En El Último Segundo
by Deikan
Summary: El partido entre Seirin y Kirisaki Daīchi se encuentra en sus últimos segundos. Y lo peor de todo es que las tretas y jugarretas de Hanamiya han hecho que su equipo vaya ganando. Pero Kuroko no va a permitir que eso suceda. ¿Estará Kagami dispuesto a ayudarlo? Claro que lo mejor después de cada victoria es la celebración, ¿no?


**¡Hola! Madre mía, no me lo creo, ¡por fin escribo algo de _Kuroko no Basket_! Llevo mucho tiempo con distintas ideas para escribir sobre la pareja formada por Kagami y Kuroko, pero por falta de tiempo y otros quehaceres no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora. ¡No me creo que haya llegado este momento! Así me quito una espinita que tenía clavada desde hace tiempo, jajajaja xD**

**En cuanto a este fic, he de decir que no he visto el último capítulo del anime (el décimo de la segunda temporada), por lo que desconozco si Seirin gana el partido o no (aunque supongo que sí, que para eso son los protas xD). En fin, que estoy que no vivo con esta serie que últimamente me quita el sueño... ains, mi Kurokocchi.**

**_Kuroko no Basket_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**En El Último Segundo**

Cinco segundos.

Con una veloz carrera Kuroko interceptó el balón que Hyūga-senpai acababa de lanzar en dirección a Izuki-senpai pero que, sabía, acabaría en manos de su rival, el equipo Kirisaki Daīchi, ya que uno de sus miembros se había interpuesto en el camino que unía a sus dos compañeros de cancha. Agarró el esférico con ambas manos, confiando en su propia y recién descubierta capacidad para hacer algo más que meros pases en profundidad. Su Drible Invisible era la única oportunidad que tenía de darle la vuelta a un marcador que les era desfavorable por tan sólo un tanto abajo.

Cuatro segundos.

Kuroko avanzó rápidamente, esquivando a todos sus contrincantes sin excepción, dejándoles atrás con la sensación de ser meros peones que bailaban a su propio son; o, más bien, individuos que ayudaban a que ejecutase con sublime eficacia y precisión su nueva técnica. Los chillidos y ovaciones que la gente coreaba a su alrededor apenas eran inteligibles. La sangre bombeaba con fuerza en su cabeza y sobre sus oídos, impidiéndole escuchar cualquier cosa que no fuese la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Tres segundos.

A penas estaba a unos pasos del área contraria cuando el propio Hanamiya le obligó a detenerse. Kuroko se detuvo en seco, manteniendo la posesión. Ese chico había hecho mucho daño a su equipo, especialmente a Kiyoshi-senpai. Y pensar que ambos habían sido compañeros de equipo… El peliazul sintió la sangre hervir ante esa idea. Todos luchaban por la victoria, por vencer al rival y pasar a la siguiente fase del campeonato para, en última instancia, hacerse con el trofeo de campeón. Por ello, todos sin excepción estaban dando lo mejor de sí. Pero ese chico se había empeñado en conseguir su objetivo mediante el juego sucio. Eso era imperdonable.

Dos segundos.

Como un destello fugaz, el muchacho observó por el rabillo del ojo la ocasión que había estado esperando. Kagami corría a gran velocidad por su lado, dejando atrás a todos sus contrarios, quienes se quedaban paralizados ante su imparable avance. Perfecto. Clavó su vista en Hanamiya, atravesándole con su experta y calculadora mirada.

- Esto es por Teppei-senpai –murmuró de tal forma que sólo su rival le escuchase.

Un segundo.

Con un enérgico movimiento, Kuroko lanzó el balón por encima de sus cabezas, en dirección a la canasta de Kirisaki Daīchi. La fuerza del pase era la necesaria para atravesar el aire sin modificar su ruta y la altura, la justa para que nadie más que su compañero pudiese alcanzarla. Con un grito de auténtica furia Kagami saltó desde su posición, aún a cierta distancia de la canasta contraria. Según volaba por el aire agarró el esférico que le había pasado el ojiazul, lo giró con su mano y lo dirigió hacia el aro. De manera limpia, la pelota atravesó el anillo y la red de Kirisaki Daīchi milésimas de segundo antes de que el pitido diese por finalizado el encuentro.

Todo el estadio enmudeció. Había sido un partido muy reñido en el que Seirin había tenido que luchar con auténtica garra para mantener una mínima distancia en el marcador. Sin embargo, el juego poco ético de su rival había hecho esa tarea más difícil de lo que parecía a simple vista. Incluso el senpai Teppei había tenido que abandonar la cancha ante la gravedad de las heridas que le habían infligido los compañeros de su antiguo amigo de equipo. Y, sin embargo, Seirin había conseguido remontar y darle la vuelta al marcador, que en esos momentos mostraba una diferencia de un punto que le daba la victoria. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, la gente estalló en gritos de vítore.

Kise, quién había seguido todo el partido desde la grada, sonrió y alabó a voz en grito el excelente trabajo del equipo de Kurokocchi, mientras Midorima se colocaba las gafas en su sitio con un gesto de la mano y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Era bueno saber que el equipo de Kagami seguía adelante en la competencia. Incluso Aomine sonrió con ironía ante la hazaña de ese joven y aún inexperto equipo de baloncesto. Debía reconocer que todos ellos habían mejorado, incluido Kuroko, a quien Seirin le debía gran parte de su victoria.

Ya en la pista, el equipo vencedor gritaba de alegría ante su proeza. Kagami, quien aún no había asimilado del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, se giró con gesto ausente hacia el resto de sus compañeros, observando las reacciones de todos los presentes en la cancha. Las caras de desilusión y derrota de sus rivales se contraponían a la de júbilo de sus amigos. ¿Habían ganado? ¿Realmente habían ganado? Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Kuroko, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la cancha recibiendo la felicitación de Hyūga e Izuki. Al sentirse observado, el peliazul se volteó hacia su compañero, aquel al que había prometido ayudar para convertirlo en el mejor jugador de su generación. Se disculpó ante los otros dos y emprendió una suave carrera hacia Kagami. También quería celebrar su victoria con él.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a su lado, Kagami se inclinó sobre él, le abrazó por la cintura y le alzó en volandas. El chico le devolvió una mirada sorprendida ante su arrebato, aunque no fue lo bastante rápido como para ver lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡Hemos ganado! –exclamó con júbilo.

Y entonces le besó. El tiempo se detuvo en la cancha y en el recinto en sí. Kuroko abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido ante esa muestra tan abierta de cariño. Los dos habían acordado mantener su relación en silencio, aunque Kuroko era consciente de que después de cada partido el mayor necesitaba cierta atención para calmar la alegría que despertaba en su entrepierna después de cada victoria. Sin embargo, ese gesto dejaba a la luz su relación, y a nadie le pasó desapercibido.

-Esos dos … –resopló divertida Riko.

- Déjales que lo disfruten –sonrió Teppei desde el banquillo y con la pierna vendada.

- Vaya, por fin se deciden a mostrarlo abiertamente –indicó Hyūga con aprobación.

- Eso parece –coincidió Izuki-. Aunque ya sabíamos que estaban juntos, no es ninguna novedad.

Mientras, en las gradas….

Kise había cambiado su sincera sonrisa por un gesto de lo más tenso. Las comisuras de sus labios habían ido cayendo lentamente hasta formar una expresión triste y melancólica. ¿Acaso ese bruto y su Kurokocchi estaban juntos? No es que Kagami le cayese mal, pero… ¡Kurokocchi era suyo!

- Ku- Kuro –gimoteó con la voz rota y el rostro en una intensa mueca de puchero- ¡Kurokocchi!

Por su parte, Midorima había sentido un intenso pinchado en el pecho. Tan fuerte, tan fuerte que hasta los cristales de sus gafas se habían roto de la impresión. ¿¡Kagami y Kuroko estaban juntos!? Eso era impensable, imposible, imperdonable. ¡Jamás lo permitiría!

- Tú… -susurró con voz afilada y terrible.

Aomine aún se encontraba en shock. Eso tenía que ser parte de alguna estúpida función o teatrillo que Seirin se había inventado para celebrar la victoria, seguro. Pero esa idea se esfumó cuando vio cómo Kagami ladeada su cabeza, obligando a su excompañero de equipo a hacer lo propio para… O, por Dios, ¡le estaba metiendo la lengua a Tetsu! Hasta habría jurado que escuchó el gemido de sorpresa que emitió el peliazul ante semejante invasión bucal. Que no compartiese la idea de equipo de Kuroko no implicaba que aceptase de buen grado que otro se aprovechase de él, de sus buenas intenciones y de su gran corazón; ni que le pareciese correcto que otro le tocase esos pectorales tan bien formados, ese vientre tan liso y blanquecino, ni ese redondeado y apetecible trasero que incitaba al desenfreno. Por el amor de Dios, ¡él había sido el primero y Tetsu seguía siendo suyo!

Un escalofrío en su columna vertebral devolvió a Kuroko a la realidad. Resultaba tan fácil dejarse ir entre los brazos de Kagami que le molestó realmente obligarse a sí mismo a prestar atención a su alrededor. Su instinto le decía que algo iba mal. Aprovechó que su compañero enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, con una enorme sonrisa de júbilo en los labios, para centrar su atención en las gradas. Sí, las malas vibraciones y el instinto asesino procedían de allí. Con un rápido vistazo observó a Kise, quien iba trastabillando y haciendo pucheros en dirección a la cancha. Un poco más abajo, ya al pie de la pista, Midorima, se sujetaba las gafas con un aura de animadversión rodeándolo. Kuroko giró el cuello lo justo para comprobar que Aomine, cuyo enfado era más que visible, se acercaba con gesto furioso desde la esquina de ese extremo en dirección a ellos.

- Kagami-kun –llamó con voz suave-, creo que deberías ir yéndote –el otro le miró sin comprender. Con un dedo, el chico señaló a sus tres ex compañeros-. Lo digo porque si no sales ya corriendo ellos te cogerán… Y dudo que te hagan cosas agradables.

El pelirrojo tardó una fracción de segundo en dejar a su compañero en el suelo, darle un fugaz beso en los labios y salir a grandes zancadas de la pista, arrastrando tras de sí a tres ex miembros de la Generación Milagrosa.

- Vaya, Kagami lo va a tener difícil con esos tres –dijo Hyūga sintiendo lástima por su compañero de equipo.

- Eso parece –contestó Riko con los brazos cruzados a su lado. Observó a Kuroko, quien se mantenía con gesto relajado mientras observaba a su novio y a sus tres amigos correr desesperadamente, uno para huir y los otros para darle alcance. Sonrió-. Pero creo que está convencido de que merece la pena apostar por el sexto hombre de la Generación de los Milagros de la secundaria Teikō.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Si es que este Kagami es de un fogoso e impulsivo que no se puede contener xD Y he de decir que el resto de fics que me rondan la cabeza sobre esta serie y esta pareja no son tan "lights", sino que subirán escandalosamente de rated, jajaja.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
